


Thinking out loud

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [9]
Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Harry is mad at Niall, M/M, Perrie is mad at Niall too, basketball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an important game and Niall doesn't want to go so Harry gets mad at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking out loud

“C’mon Niall! Why not?!” Harry asked with a frustrated expression, Niall avoided his eyes “I’m sorry I just, you know they all hate me!” Niall said moving his arms dramatically, everybody was watching them, Perrie, Zayn, Liam and Louis.

 

“It’s the final game! You have to come! I haven’t made you go to any of my other games but this one-“ Niall interrupted him “No, Harry I won’t go” Niall said with a blank expression.

 

Harry huffed “Fine” he said, turning around from the music room and leaving for the gym, he doesn’t even know why he tried, he knew Niall was going to say no.

 

The room was silent, Niall was staring at the door with a guilty expression when suddenly Perrie exploded “What the fuck Niall?!”

 

Everybody’s eyes widened, Perrie didn’t curse, but it was known to not touch her best friend or she would explode “I-I’m sorry, I just can’t!” Niall said taking a step back from Perrie.

 

“No! he has gone to every single of your shows and even went to that opera thing even though those are really boring, he has done everything to please you and you can’t do one thing for him?!” She said standing closer to Niall.

 

He felt his breath quicken, he was looking everywhere but her eyes, her eyes that held so much anger “I, you know! You know how they would immediately laugh at me or shove me if they saw me!” Niall said, taking a step, Perrie narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“He is the fucking captain of the team, the basketball team, which is everything for this university, if he fucks up he is screwed, everybody will be focusing on the game, you think they are going to be looking at you? Please Niall!” Perrie continued talking, anger coming out of every word she said.

 

And the worst part was that she was right.

 

“Harry is supposed everything to you! You love him God damnit! And he loves you , don’t even try to tell me otherwise!” Niall flushed at that but he didn’t believe her words.

 

Perrie took a  breath and calmed down a little “Niall, this is very important for Harry, this is the last game of the season, he is the most important person on the team and he wants you to be there for support, he doesn’t care if any of us are there, he just wants you there, Niall, please, think about it” Perrie sighed.

 

Niall shoved past Perrie and walked out of the room, ignoring the calls from his other friends.

 

He knew this game was important, he knew it was THE game, he knew it but everyone in the basketball team literally hates him, except Harry, of course.

 

Niall walked to his house, and flopped down on his bed, Harry hadn’t called him, they usually hung after class but really, Niall is being silly, it’s obvious that Harry is mad.

 

Niall doesn’t even know why he is being like this, he is just being stubborn and stupid.

 

He remembers how they met, it’s a precious day for Niall, he had no friends until Harry came to the picture. They met in the music room, Niall was playing the piano and Harry just walked to him and told him how good he was, that was 4 years ago.

 

Niall sighed again and closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep for just a bit, even though he wanted to sleep through this weekend since he knew he wasn’t going to see Harry.

 

***

 

Niall woke up on Monday and groaned, he didn’t want to go to school, he didn’t want to face Harry, nor the others for that matter.

 

He walked through the halls, he was shoved by some of the players but he didn’t care, he just wanted this day to be over.

 

A day without talking with Harry was horrible, he doesn’t know how he was able to cope without him before, really, Harry is just so bright and everybody loves him.

 

And that is what Niall is scared about.

 

He developed a silly crush, more than a crush, but it’s still silly, or more stupid since he is very sure Harry doesn’t like him back, and he has so many people around him and everybody would literally throw themselves at his feet.

 

Because that’s how Harry is, charming and beautiful and everything Niall is not, he is outgoing, loving, and he would say graceful but he literally trips with air so that is out of the list.

 

(He doesn’t even know how he is captain of the team)

 

And Niall had wanted to tell him how he felt since a long time ago but, it was impossible, whenever he wanted to tell him something he looked into Harry’s eyes and he started stuttering so no, he can’t confess to him.

 

He even has a song for him.

 

So yeah, Niall is in deep.

 

But Niall remembers Harry had told him that he didn’t want to be in a relationship and wow, Niall is sad right now.

 

He needs ice cream.

 

***

 

Harry didn’t talk to him for the rest of the week and Niall couldn’t take it anymore, it was Thursday, tomorrow was Harry’s game and he didn’t care anymore, if this game is important for Harry then he is going to accept it and support him.

 

But he has a plan.

 

And he needs his friends for this plan.

 

“So, you are going to help me?” Niall said with a tiny voice after telling them what he wanted to do, Niall was shocked when Perrie hugged him tightly “Oh God, I wish somebody did that for me! Niall, why are you gay! This is so sad” and Niall chuckled a bit, eyeing Zayn with an amused smile.

 

“Yeah, we will help, we don’t do much, you are the one who is going to do all the work” Liam said, Niall nodded “I have everything, I just need privacy” Niall said “No! I want to watch! That’s not fair!” and Louis sighed “Don’t worry mate, everything will be fine” Niall sighed and nodded, a small smile in his lips, he just hopes everything goes well.

 

The day of the game is chaos in school, everybody is wearing the school colors and apparently even the teachers are excited, so everybody is in the mood of happiness, except for Niall.

 

He is scared shitless.

 

But he promised he wouldn’t chicken out and he told Zayn to go to the gym so he wouldn’t try to run away.

 

Niall walked towards the gym which was already packed, and looked for his friends, he looked up and saw Louis waving at him, and Niall climbed towards the seat “Are you nervous?” Louis asked, Niall nodded a bit and chuckled “I don’t even know how I’m going to do this, I’m probably going to faint” and he heard Louis chuckle “Don’t worry, everything is going to be perfect, and if it doesn’t go perfect, which it will be, we are here for you” Louis smiled softly at him and Niall wondered how he got such amazing friends.

 

The whole gym roared when the team was out, Niall searched for Harry, and when he saw him he saw a very serious Harry, he had never seen him like that, he was always relaxed but right now, he looked like he had so much on his shoulders.

 

The referee blew the whistle, which meant the game was starting, Niall stood up and tried to cheer like the others but he was too focused on Harry, he didn’t even know why he was so scared to come to the game in the first place.

 

Harry had the ball and Niall could only stare, he was ready to shoot but, he missed it. The students from the other team clapped and cheered while he saw a defeated Harry, Niall didn’t know what to do so he just did what everybody was doing.

 

 

“Harry!”

 

Harry turned and inspected the crowd, stopping at the blonde haired guy, Niall smiled brightly and cheered, but he almost fainted when he saw Harry’s smile, it was the biggest smile he had seen on his face.

 

The game continued and Harry started to get his head in the game, he was actually playing, not like the beginning of the game, he was giving everything and now they were tied with the other school.

 

Niall stopped screaming, he was nervous again, it was like the whole gym was paralyzed, only 3 more minutes in the clock, Niall saw how Harry passed the ball to Josh, and from Josh to Harry, confusing the other player, Harry made a little jump and…

 

It’s in!

 

The whole gym roared and everybody was cheering, All of the other players ran up to Harry, their team won.

 

Niall smiled brightly but then remembered his plan and the nerves kicked in again.

 

But then he saw Harry looking at him and everything disapered.

 

Niall waited for some of the students to get out of the gym, so he could go to Harry and congratulate him, but Perrie had other ideas.

 

“C’mon!” she said and grabbed Niall by the arm.

 

“Hey Harry! Congratulations!” Perrie said and Harry smiled at her “Congratulations” Niall said and Harry’s smile softened, “Thanks” Niall nodded and started looking around.

 

“So, We have a congratulations party at the music room, but we have to go get some things so, go ahead, Louis, Zayn and me will see you in a bit” Perrie said and Niall sighed in relief “You sure? You don’t want me to help any of you in-“ but Niall interrupted “Nope, lets go!” he said shoving Harry away form the gym and walking towards the music room.

 

“You know, you guys shouldn’t have done anything for me, but I’m glad you were there Ni” Harry said, Niall blushed a bit “Anything for you” he mumbled but when he saw Harry’s cheeks turn pink he smiled.

 

That must mean something right?

 

They got into the room and Harry looked around “They really forgot everything? Not even food? I’m offended!” Harry said in a teasing tone, Niall walked towards the other room, it was Niall’s room, well it wasn’t his but nobody entered it so he took it as his.

 

“Uh, Niall?” Harry asked walking towards him, Niall turned around quickly “Uh, close your eyes” Niall said, Harry eyed him suspiciously “Are you going to kidnap me?” Harry asked, trying to ease the tension, Niall laughed nervously and put a hand on Harry’s eyes “Since you aren’t going to do what I tell you…” Niall said

 

Niall opened the door an sighed in relief when he saw everything was there “Okay, you can open your eyes now” Niall said and Harry immediately got Niall’s hands off him and gasped.

 

There was a big glass full of pictures, but not any pictures, pictures of the both of them. Harry started to look at them carefully, remembering when they were taken “Do you like it?” Niall said nervously, Harry turned around quickly and hugged him “I love it! Wow, NI! It’s so great! How did you do this?” he asked, Niall sighed in relief and smiled, “I had a bit of help”

 

Harry nodded and bended to pick up a pic that was on the floor, a necklace came out form his shirt, Niall’s eyes widened “You still wear it!?” Niall said, Harry looked confused for a second but blushed madly when he saw the necklace “Uh, yeah, I mean, it’s my lucky charm and you gave it to me when I turned 16 so yeah” Harry said awkwardly.

 

Niall smiled brightly, everything was going perfect, now the part two.

 

“Wait here, sit down” Niall said, Harry looked at him confusedly but nodded anyway.

 

Niall grabbed his guitar and sat in front of Harry “Okay, so, I wrote a song… I hope you like it” Niall said nervously, Harry’s eyes widened but he didn’t want to talk, he felt like he was going to break this.

Niall strummed his guitar.

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

_So honey now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

_But baby now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh

_So baby now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

  
Niall finished the song and realized he had his eyes closed, he opened them to see Harry with watery eyes.

 

“Di-did you like it? Uh, I, I mean, if you don’t I’m sorry about how I-“ but he was interrupted by Harry hugging him.

 

“You know, you could have told me you loved me by the pizza place and I would still say I love you too” Harry mumbled in his neck, Niall chuckled a bit “So, uh, you did like it?” Niall said in a tinier voice, he saw Harry smile before he felt soft lips on his own.

 

Niall closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having Harry so close, thinking about how silly he was for acting like a high school girl, but he was really thinking about Harry.

 

_Harry_

“I loved it”

**Author's Note:**

> The song was thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran and you don't understand how much I love the song


End file.
